Pinkamena's Milk and Cookies
by Samjax
Summary: Based on the deleted scene YouTube video of the Baby Cakes episode. Pinkie Pie is left in charge of the Cake twins while their parents are on business in the Crystal Empire. Pound and Pumpkin are giving Pinkie a rough time. So rough that it leads her to seek out something from Trixie to quiet them down...Permanently. With a little help from an evil someone. Oneshot.


**Pinkamena's Milk and Cookies**

 **This oneshot is loosely based on the song Milk and Cookies by Mealanie Martinez. I recommend listening to it while you read this.**

* * *

Pinkie Pie groaned in frustration as she sat behind the counter at the bakery on Sugercube Corner. Normally everyday, she would be in a happy, joyful mood. That was until she had to babysit. She was being driven half insane by Pound and Pumpkin, the adorable twin toddlers of Ponyvilles finest bakers. Mr and Mrs Cake had left Pinkie in charge of babysitting while they took a train up to the Crystal Empire to obtain some of the finest jewels for Spike the dragons birthday which was in three days. Both of the Cakes knew how much that little dragon craved them. They wanted to outdo themselves and the cake for his special day, and nothing was ever too good for Twilight Sparkle's noble assistant.

Pinkie glanced around the kitchen to see Pound chasing his sibling around, a bottle of Applejack Daniel's Whiskey in his hoof. Her ears pricked up when she heard the sound of the bottle smash. Eyes widened when she saw shards of glass all over the floor. 'How did they even find that?' She thought to herself while also knowing that she would be the one to clean that mess up.

And trying to be a responsible babysitter for two of the most undeniably, cute, and most adorable set of twins in all of Equestria, Pinkie Pie knew she would have to suck it up and do her job. She bounced over to the broom closet and opened it up, the dustpan and brush each hanging on a hook. The pony collected the pan and brush to sweep up to broken shards before any of the toddlers cut themselves on it, before grabbing a mop and bucket and proceeded to sop up the spilt alcoholic beverage.

"How did those...those...BRAT'S even manage to get into a liquor cabinet?" Pinkie asked herself. "How!? Hm...maybe the door was left unlocked? But why would Mr. and Mrs. Cake do that?" Pinkie pushed that unimportant thought out of her head and cleaned up the mess.

Pumpkin stopped for a breif moment when she saw her babysitter cleaning up what her sibling had done, but she paid no mind to it and walked away giggling. Pound heard the laughter and flew after her, chasing her down the hall.

Pinkie wrung out the mop, poured the contents of the bucket out into the sink and put them back where she got them from. Soon, scilence greeted her and the earth pony breathed in a sigh of releif. "I think they've finally stopped, now may be I can catch a break." She then bounced down the hall to their room to see if Pound and Pumpkin had worn themselves down. Pinkie would probably find them on the floor curled up and fast asleep. Much to her surprise, when she got there, she found both of them jumping on their parents bed making silly faces. They weren't tired one little bit, Pinkie smacked herself in the face with her hoof before entering the room. "I can't believe it, you've not wound down once since this morning." The toddlers didn't even awknowlage she was in the room.

She marched over to them and snatched them back into her hoofs mid jump. "Come on you two settle down. What would Mr. And Mrs. Cake say if they came home and saw you two behaving this way? They would think I was a terrible babysitter and then they might never hire me to watch you two while they're out ever again! And then I wouldn't get paid! But worst of all, they would unfriend me!" Pinkie sheriked as that thought brought tears to her eyes. She wiped them away and took Pound and Pumpkin back to the kitchen.

Pinkie sat them down before going back to the counter. Pound and his sibling went back to chasing and giggling. Without thinking, Pinkie opened a drawer up and found the knives. She plucked up what looked like a miniature scythe, grinning as she looked it over. Twilight, who just so happen to be in the neighborhood, walked over to the window of the bakery to check in on Pinkie. She knew that she loved to babysit. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw her friend holding the weapon. "Pinkie, what are you doing?" Pinkie jumped when she heard the voice of her friend. The evil in her eyes diminished. Her facial expression changed back to irritation as she looked back and forth from the weapon to her friend, before putting it back and closing the drawer.

"I'm not doing anything Twilight, I was just thinking of preparing a happy birthday treat for Spike that's all. Hee, hee." She laughed nervously.

The magic alicorn bought the story with a nod. "Alright then Pinkie, and don't worry, I won't breathe a word to Spike. He's just going to be so surprised." With that Twilight flew off.

After the Princess of Friendship was gone, Pinkie looked at the clock. 12:00 noon it read. "I think it's time for a bottle of milk you two." She sat them in their high chairs and just as her brain told her, the Cake twins started crying. "I was right lunch time." Bouncing over, Pinkie opened up the fridge containing the baby formula. She took the carton and poured it into two baby bottles. As soon as her hoof was wrapped around Pumpkins bottle, a feindish thought popped into her head. She sat the formula down and pulled the straps on their high chairs nice and tight around their small bodies so they couldn't run off anywhere. She grinned at Pound and Pumpkin with an evil glint in her eyes. "Nice and tight so you can't run away. I'll be back." Pinkie Pie exited the bakery and sprinted off to find a certain unicorn as a smirk now planted itself on her usually happy, smiling face.

* * *

The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon was not the first resident in all of Equestria to ask a favor from, but still, Pound and Pumpkin cake were about to snap what little bit of last nerve that Pinkie Pie had inside her head. The unicorn was busy setting up her traveling stage, and by that she was ordering her servants Snips and Snails around to do the work for her. They had a show to perform tonight. "Snips, you set up the lights, Snails you set up the box for the disappearing act. Go, go, go!" Trixie snapped.

"Whatever you say oh Great and Powerful Trixie." Snips and Snails replied as they bowed, which made the unicorn smile. Trixie just loved to be announced like that. Soon the party ponies voice cut through the air.

"Oh Trixie! Yoo hoo!" Pinkie shouted jumping up and down and flailing her hooves around. Purple eyes turned their attention from the stage to face Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?" Trixie looked to the left and then to the right. "Are you here to see the show that I, the Great and Powerful Trixie am putting on tonight?"

"No I'm babysitting the Cake twins while Mr and Mrs Cake are in the Crystal Empire and I need a bottle of poison. If you have it that is?" Trixie couldn't believe what she was hearing. A bottle of poison?

Her jaw dropped to the ground as her eyes widened, "Are you serious? Whatever in Equestria does a fun loving party planning pony, such as yourself want with a bottle of poison? That just doesn't seem like you Pinkie Pie. What are you up to?" The unicorn raised an eyebrow curiously. Pinkie couldn't let Trixie know what she was up to.

"Well you see...um...you know those Parasprites that took over Equestria about a month back?" She asked, rubbing the back her head. Hopefully Trixie would buy her tale. Pinkie usually was not one for lying, but she had already blurted it out, so no going back now.

Trixie took a moment to think about that. She had been nowhere near them, as she heard the other locals of the town screaming and fleeing for the saftey of their homes, Trixie had cast a magic sheild around her carraige. Finally it all came back to her.

"Yes I remember that. Oh they ate everything in sight." She scratched her chin."Ah I get it, they're back. And wait, don't tell me...they've taken a liking to Mr. and Mrs. Cakes treats now haven't they?" Pinkie nodded. Trixie squealed at the fact she had gotten that right. "I knew it, and you need the poison to kill them so they can't multiply anymore. I get it now. Wait right here, I'll be back." With that said, Trixie disappeared into her carraige. She came back out moments later, her horn and bottle glowing pink as Trixie was levitating a vile that had a white skull and crossbones on it. "Here you go Pinkie." The unicorn said happily, floating the container to the earth pony who grabbed it. "Good luck with that Parasprite problem."

"I really apperciate this, I owe you one." Pinkie waved goodbye to her and dashed back to Sugercube corner as her evil, devilish smirk reappeared. She started scilently evil laughing to herself.

* * *

Pound and Pumpkin Cake were right where Pinkie had left them before she left: strapped nice and tight in their high chairs so they couldn't run away. They were struggling a little bit, but that soon stopped when the pink pony skitted into the bakery and quickly slammed the door behind her.

The Cake twins were overjoyed when they saw Pinkie. The party pony faked a smile. "Ok Pound. Pumpkin, are you guys ready for a snack?" The infant unicorn and pegasus nodded happily. "Good, cause I'm going to whip up something special for you guys." Pinkie turned her back to them and headed for the stairs. "Wait right there, I just need to get something." She went upstairs and came back down moments later wearing a black dress, along with an inky black hoodie. Pinkie then got started on their "special" treat. She prepared the cookie dough batter and when the babies weren't looking, poured in just a dash of sugar and the whole vile of poison. Grabbing a woooden spoon, Pinkie quickly whipped it in, shaped the cookies, and stuck them into the oven before bouncing to the fridge.

She opened it and to her surprise, there was a carton of milk that was growing a green color, the once white milk was now spoiled and curdled with icky looking mold on it. Obviously this milk had went bad a while back "Oh this will do much better then just that plain and simple baby formula." Pinkie said to her herself as her curly, bright pink mane flattened and became dull, while at the same time her eyes went in different directions as a grin spread across her face.

Pinkamena, Pinkie Pie's evil alternate personality whenever she was sad or depressed had once again returned. Taking the spoiled dairy product in hand, she poured it into the twins bottles, along with a dash of the original formula. Her nose wrinkling from the rancid smell it emitted. "Ugh, that smells horrible, but what's the harm? This will quiet these bratty toddlers down permeantly." Pinkamena poured the normal formula down the drain and refilled the bottles with the spoiled milk. (With just a splash of the unspoiled original.)

She screwed the tops back on and went to unstrap the babies. Pinkamena took Pumpkin in her arms first. The flat maned pony held the bottle and let the unicorn suck out the drink. "Hush little baby drink your spoiled milk." She sang. "I'm f*cking crazy, need my perscriptian filled." After only one swallow, Pumpkin Cake's face wrinkled with disgust at what she was drinking. The same thing happened with Pound. Soon they both spit it out all over their babysitter. The twisted expressions vanished when they saw the cookies next. They clapped their hoofs together and giggled as a cookie was placed in both of their mouths. "Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you. A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison too." Pinkamena sang. "Ashes, ashes, time to go down, ooh honey do you want me now?"

Pinkamena's eyes lit up when she saw Pound and Pumpkin start to gag on the treat. "Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed." She picked them up and dragged them to bed. The psycho pony threw them both in their cribs and marched back down to the kitchen. She opened up the drawer containing that scythe shaped knife she was holding earlier when Twilight came by. Grabbing it up Pinkamena slowly crept upstairs to the twins bedroom to exicute her evil deed. She hid the murder weapon behind her back and walked into the room whistling.

After shutting the blinds and locking the door, she gripped Pound tightly around the throat and raised the weapon. "Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end. Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Pinkamena cackled. Terror and panic filled the youths eyes as Pinkamena brought the utensial down puncuring through the soft flesh and deep into his throat, slicing it open. His breathing decreasing as blood poured out and onto him, leaving crimson stains and ruining the sheets. Pounds eyes began to have no life in them. He shuddered as the last bit of life left his body before he laid motionless in a puddle of his own blood.

Pinkamena carressed the curved silver blade with her hoof. Tracing all the way down to it's fine point. She then turned to Pumpkin who lit up her horn and tried to teleport away. The escape attempt had failed as her magic fizzled, the baby unicorn was done for, just like her sibling. The crazed pony licked the blood off the knife before vigorously gripping her newest trembling victim around the neck and roughly shoved the unicorn to the hard, wooden, floor. Pinkamena held her firmly down after she stroked her cheek softly. One last sweet gesture before she sliced the weapon down, decapitating Pumpkin's tiny head.

Evil Pinkie grinned as she picked it up, a look of pure horror was left on her face.

"Sweet dreams guys." Those were Pinkamena's last words before she picked up her weapon, concealed her eyes under her cloak, and sprinted out of the bakery just as the sun set over the horizon.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, this is my first ever My Little Pony fanfic that I've ever done. So be nice. I really do love the Friendship is Magic series. I've been listening to Milk and Cookies for while now, and I watched the MLP Baby Cakes deleted scene on YouTube a while back. Can't believe they put that on YouTube. So I've decided to combine these two. I am so bad. And also evil and twisted. XD That's fine by me. I was originally going to make a FnaF fanfic with this title and make Vincent a baby sitter to the five kids that went missing, but nothing came to me. So I came up with this instead. Ok guys, that's all I've got to say for now. Until next time R &R and keep smiling every pony!**

 **If you can that it. Muw ha, ha, ha, ha! And I've been watching MLP Creepypastas too. XD**

 **Good luck trying to sleep tonight! *smirks***


End file.
